Twas the Night of Romance
by pickledsouls
Summary: 'Not even the winter chill hanging in the air was enough to cool the burning of her cheeks, now that his lips were pressed to hers.' Christmas themed drabbles/oneshots based around the couples of Death City. After all, 'tis the season to get shipping!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm not even a big SoMa shipper, but this was a plot bunny that wouldn't be ignored. So I made a bit of time around writing Princesses and got this typed. Enjoy the fluffiness, it'll be enough to rot your teeth!**  
**And yes, requests are open! Drop a review with a pairing and/or a theme/prompt (as long as its christmas related, of course) and I will type you up a nice little oneshot. Just call it a gift to the beautiful readers 3 Don't be shy now, this will just be awkward if no one requests :P**

**Christmas Clichés**

**MakaxSoul**

Maka huffed into her oversized knitted jumper, digging her nose into the soft fabric. Remnants of the day's celebration were strewn haphazardly around the floor; tinsel, wrapping paper, and all other manner of things that stared back at her accusingly. She didn't quite know what she'd expected. Hosting a Christmas party was asking for a mess like this. As fatigue weighed heavily on her mind, she couldn't face cleaning up, not right now. She was too content for her mood to be dampened by such a tedious and dull task. And so, instead of restoring the flat to the usual tidiness she took so much pride in, she curled her knees to her chest and watched snow drift slowly downwards outside.

It had been fun, of course it was. The whole group, like the family they were, sharing Christmas together. It sounded cheesy, but it filled her chest with enough warmth to dispel the biting chill of winter. And god knows what they needed was a time to forget about the ever-present threat of kishin and the DWMA's expectations. Especially after the year they'd had.

For a day, it was like they could all just shake of the load the bore on their shoulders. The same way they shook snow flakes out if their hair. Black*Star wasn't as obnoxious (well, he put a _little_ effort into being quieter), Kid wasn't as obsessive (well, not as much as usual), and she'd even felt herself more relaxed. Not one Maka Chop, through the whole day, which had to be a new record.

Yes, Maka loved christmas.

What she didn't love as much was the mess.

Hearing the soft click of the door opening and closing, she sat up slightly. That would be Soul. He'd left just after the others, with the parting answer to her questioning look that he'd 'be right back'. It had been about ten minutes since, and Maka felt a little bad that she hadn't at least started the clean up. But when he entered the living room, he didn't even glance around. He just stepped over a bit of the mess, crimson eyes locking in an all too familiar way to her own.

"C'mon Maka, you've gotta come outside." She didn't even have a chance to answer before he was leaving, back the way he'd come in a second ago. Walking into the bitter winter air without at least an explanation was not what she'd like to be doing right now. Especially since he didn't even say 'hello' before demanding she follow. They had only been in a relationship for a few weeks now, but he knew even before then that she hated the cold.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Maka unfurled from the tucked up position she had sat in, craning her neck to keep sight of the rapidly disappearing scythe.

"No." He popped his head through the door to look back at her, face fixed into what seemed to try to be a deadpan. Even so, a small smirk pulled at the corner of his lips. "You just have to come with me." Leaving her no room to question further, he turned briskly on his heel to walk straight back outside.

Frowning, Maka heaved herself of the couch, which had been far too comfortable to leave. Careful not to trip, she made a delicate path around the items cast across the carpet, stumbling through the doorway with less grace than she had planned. Soul was already standing in the snow. Hands dug deeply into his pockets, flakes were already settling onto his shoulders, mingling with the stark white of his hair. With a nod of his head he beckoned for her to join him.

"Y'know the thing in the sappy romance novels you read, with couples kissing in the rain?" Soul asked, turning his attention up towards the sky. Maka ignored the comment, closing her hand into a fist to stop her reaching for one of those 'sappy romance novels' and implanting it into his skull. Still, she wasn't the top of her class for nothing, and a smile was staring to tug at her lips. She could let it slide if he was _actually_ going to try being romantic, something he was usually to cool to be.

Stepping right into the winter wind, cold nipped at her nose. She crinkled it against the small snow flakes which landed on it, and stood beside he partner. The sun's panting was slowing as it started to fall from the sky. It parting colours bled purples and oranges onto the grey clouds. The heated tones glinted off the falling snow, and even the air held christmas spirit. Soul continued when she reached him. "Well, a couple like us is too cool for something that. Too cliché, ya' know? So I thought maybe...' He turned to face her, his smile not being able to hide itself. "Maybe a kiss in the snow could work?"

Maka laughed lightly. It was the little things that Soul did that she loved. He probably didn't even realize the way they made her heart race, and the blood rush to her cheeks. "You are a romantic, Soul Eater." She chuckled. Raising a hand to cup his face, she felt his arms encircle her waist.

He laughed too, a quick breath that condensed into silky vapor. It was the last sound heard from either of them before their lips met.

Maka felt the grin on his mouth and hers. Not even the winter chill hanging in the air was enough to cool the burning of her cheeks, now that his lips were pressed to hers. The small icy drops fell around them as they leaned further into each other's embrace. Moving in a way that felt so _right_, and so effortless. She'd always loved the way that despite the fact they were so different, they still managed to fit perfectly together. Well... Most of the time, at least.

When they pulled away, his heated breath moved from her mouth to her cheek, leaving a light peck. "Merry Christmas, Maka."

And their lips met again. The pair standing until small mound of snow had gathered on their shoulders, and the warm colours had melted into the soothing darkness of night.

"Merry Christmas, Soul."

**A/N: I'm sorry if there's a bit of OOC-nes, hopefully the fluffiness made up for it.**

**Liked it? Head for that review button and request your own!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is for itunesaddiction, who requested Black*StarxMaka. I have to admit, I've never really seen much of this pairing, so I had a lot of fun experimenting with it. I hope you enjoy, because I certainly enjoyed writing it!**

**Greetings**

**Black*StarxMaka**

Maka tapped the tip of the pen against her lip, staring intently at the blank card on the table. She wished that she could simply will the words that were supposed to be there into existence, because any skill she had at writing was evading her.

Saving Black*Star's card till last may not have been the best idea.

After exhausting her imagination on the others, it felt like there was nothing more to write. Even though this was the most important card. It was, after all, going to be a very fine line. Between making the wannabe assassin laugh at her, or for him to love the little message. She sat precariously on that line, not sure which side was which. Never had she anticipated for her mind to stutter to such a halt like this.

What exactly does one write to someone like Black*Star? As much as she loved him, he would be the first to admit he wasn't one for romantic christmas card messages. The ready printed phrase inside was in a fine calligraphy font, with swirling, flicking letters. It read a simple and professional _'Season's Greetings'._

Willing herself to simply get on with it, the first thing she did was scribble it out. Simple and professional didn't suit him, nor did fluffy and romantic. So, forgetting the controlled voice that was usual signature in her writing, she set pen to paper and wrote:

_To Black*Star._

_You're a dick. And you're loud, obnoxious, and much more besides. Sometimes, I want nothing more than to punch that grin right off your face (which, I'll admit, I did attempt once)._

_But I love you anyway. Because you're strong, and loyal, and determined. I'll always admire the way you can run into battle so recklessly, but still come out on top. You really never cease to amaze me._

_Merry Christmas, Black*Star. And a happy new year. Try not to pick any fights this season. Christmas spirit, y'know?_

_Love from Maka x_

Short and sweet. Satisfied, she slipped the card into it's envelope, and sealed it tight.

* * *

It was hilarious to watch the emotion on his face as he read the card.

Starting off with a confused frown, it soon shifted to and expression of a pouting child. It was as if he was too confused to be angry.

But as he read on, a smirk started to creep onto his lips. Then a smile, then that all too familiar grin. She found herself smiling, too.

And when he finished, he slipped the card very carefully into the envelope. It was delicacy she didn't know he possessed. Then he placed a hand on her shoulder, and pressed a light kiss to her cheek.

"Love ya' too, Maka."

**A/N: Thanks for the request! Anyone else? C'mon now, don't be shy... These are so much fun!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This will update pretty quickly, maybe once every two or three days, because they're pretty quick to write. Actually, they're pretty nice warm ups before I sit down and write Princesses.**  
**Request from boob tube watcher3452, to do CronaxPatty. I'll get onto those other pairings too, don't worry XD**

**Smile**

**CronaxPatty**

Patty had a very long to-do list this Christmas.

Well, maybe it wasn't much longer than earlier years. She was always busy in the holiday season. Writing lists helped her to keep the constant jumble of thoughts in her head in a place that she wouldn't forget. Focus was never much of a strong point for her, but that didn't matter. Both her sister and Kid were there to help ninety nine percent of the time.

Since she didn't like putting pen to paper for anything but drawing, Liz helped her write the list. Patty's own personal touch was the Christmas tress and decorations bordering the pages.

Underlined in three colours, with a big circle around it, she'd gotten her sister to write the most important thing on any to-do list ever. Right at the top, in huge letters.

_1. Make Crona smile._

Because Patty loved to smile. She loved the way it hurt her jaw, the way her cheeks would flush pink. She loved that her smile was enough for others to grin, even if only a little bit.

But Crona didn't smile very much, because he was always to nervous to relax. Defeating Medusa helped, but Patty's loud personality had always been enough to make him anxious. Maka and the others seemed to have no problem putting a grin on his face. But they were always so _small_, and Patty knew that a really big, cheesy smile would look super on him.

So on Christmas day, when the whole group was together, she took him by the hand and led him to the kitchen. No one was there, so it was quiet. Even if the sound of Christmas music did seep through the walls. Crona glanced around, mostly avoiding her gaze, but eventually looking up. "W-what is it, Patty?"

She saw the pathetic attempt of a smile on his face. That wouldn't do at all. It made her want to giggle, how small it was, but she managed to suppress the bubbling in her stomach. "Crona, I wanna see ya' smiling!"

A confused expression furrowed his brow. "But I am smiling..." He mumbled. As if to emphasize his point, he grinned a little wider, but it was still small.

"No, that's not a smile!" Patty gave the most beaming expression she could muster, raising a hand to point to her face. "_This_ is a smile!" Reaching for his cheek, she tried pinching it into a bigger grin.

Crona tried, but it looked a bit like he was baring his teeth, like a dog would. Patty didn't quite manage to contain her laughter this time, a small giggle escaping from her lips.

At that moment, Ragnarok rose from Crona's back, in a splash of black blood. He grimaced slightly as the weapon popped up. "Pahah! Try'na make _this_ guy laugh? What a joke!" He cackled, giving his meister a punch on the shoulder. The pink haired swordsman scuffed his feet against the floor, lip slowly melting into a frown. Ragnarok rested his head on his pink hair, apparently satisfied with his reaction to the insult.

But the pistol would not be dissuaded. "No, I know he can do it!" She glanced around the room, looking for any item she could use to make a real smile appear on his face. In a second, she'd taken some golden tinsel from the windowsill, and placed it over his shoulders. Patty also grabbed a Santa hat, as well as a gingerbread cookie. Crona was quite flustered by the sudden appearance of the items, staring down at the treat in her hands. A treat that Ragnarok hastily swept into his mouth, tongue catching it and flicking it up into his grinning teeth. The tip of the hat drooped over Crona's face, and his eyes crossed to look at the dull white fluff in front of him. All in all, he was rather confused.

"Look, Crona, it's christmas!" Patty put on her widest smile once again, raising her arms above her head. "Presents! And food! And friends! Snow too!" Bouncing around him, she clapped her hands, chanting steadily. "And fun! Christmas is so much fun!"

She was so busy getting herself excited, she didn't notice the small grin that had made its was back to Crona's face. Then a smile, than a full, wide, complete expression of delight.

"Y-you're right Patty." He chuckled as he watched the weapon, amused not with christmas, but with the vivacious blonde herself. "It is fun..."

**A/N: I copied the anime, and used the dominant masculine pronoun for Crona's gender. Personally, I just think that Crona is quite simply genderless, but I usually view him/her as a girl.**

**I don't mind writing crack ships! In fact, there are no ships in Soul Eater that I really can't stand. Request anything, folks, and I'll write it! They're what'll keep this story going, after all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: And another! Let's see how many I can create before New Years, eh? This one's for Amseylou. Short and sweet, I didn't think it needed too much.**  
**Request more than one pairing? Awesome! I'll get onto your other asap.**

**Decorating**

**Black*StarxTsubaki**

"Yahoo!"

The obnoxious voice echoed through the winter air. Despite coming from right up on the roof, Tsubaki had no trouble hearing her meister's boasting. That was a good thing about partnering with Black*Star, you always knew where he was. Sighing inwardly, the weapon craned her neck upwards, catching sight of electric blue hair and sparkling tinsel. The wannabe assassin had taken it upon himself to decorate their roof- a job he was determined to make as much noise about as possible.

"Be careful not to slip, Black*Star. It's icy up there!" Putting down her box of decorations to yell to him, she cupped her hands around her mouth to ensure she was heard. Her voice was nothing compared to his however, the calls falling on deaf ears.

"My house will have the best decorations in all of Death City! Nobody beats the great Black*Star in anything!"

As if on cue, it was at that moment he misplaced his footing. Arms flailing wildly, he fought desperately to keep his balance, a battle that he eventually lost. With a loud yelp, he fell from the roof, landing head first in a pile of snow. A line of lights he had been hanging followed quickly behind.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki gasped, running to where he'd fallen, careful not to slip herself. She trudged through the thick layer of snow on the ground, pulling her winter coat tighter around her body. The cold still managed to nip at her cheeks, and the tips of her ears. "Are you okay?" She started digging into the pile of white, to uncover the body which belonged to the two feet, poking out of the top. Finally, she was able to spot his spiked blue hair. Paired with a grinning face.

It wasn't long before she had uncovered him completely. He jumped to his feet in an instant, brushing a few flakes of white off his jacket, the one Tsubaki insisted he wore before stepping outside. "Did ya' see that? Quite a performance huh'!"

Sighing, the weapon stood and smiled encouragingly. "Yes, of course Black*Star. Just, maybe leave the performances to a warmer day, okay?" She couldn't help a look of worry from appearing on her face.

The meister blinked at her, paying her attention that he usually kept to himself. Glancing away for a moment, a very small hint of pink crept to the tips of his ears. Cupping the tall girl's face, he reached up to place a light peck on her nose, grin spreading ear to ear. "Okay then. A big star like me knows when it's his time to shine."

And as quickly as the moment of affection had come, it disappeared, Black*Star rushing to pick up the lights. "C'mom, we aren't finished decorating! Yahoo!"

Tsubaki smiled fondly, fingers lightly touching her nose. It still had a warm ghost of his lips on it. "Right." She agreed, turning to retrieve her own decorations, which had been dropped in the moment of panic.

He was a real sweetheart when he wanted to be.

**A/N: Nose kisses are cute.**  
**You know the drill. Requests if you want more of these!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Requests are now CLOSED. Today I'm posting the last two. I am TERRIBLY sorry that I didn't really get round to second requests. A few things have popped up and I just haven't got the time. And to the guest who requested Crona/Asura, I really didn't know how to fit it to the Christmas theme. Sorry about that. :/**

**Christmas Tree**

**CronaxMaka**

Look Crona, it's pretty isn't it?" Maka hung the last bauble on the tree, stepping back to admire the pair's work. The blonde was dismayed to find Crona had never put up a Christmas tree- a situation that desperately needed to be remedied. So in the corner of Maka and Soul's flat now stood a very colourful tree, a total mess of tinsel, lights and decorations. They'd been working on it all morning. And after some gentle encouragement, Crona had allowed himself to become immersed in the festivities.

"Y-yeah! It's really nice." A small, familiar grin lit up the swordsman's face, as he to took a step back. Maka had never believed in trees with careful colour schemes and themed decorations, she believed a well-loved tree should be a bright mesh of things collected over the years. This particular tree certainly proved that. Most of the decorations hung up were ones she could remember from when she was much younger. "I like this tree, Maka." Crona said, walking around it to get a view from all sides.

The blonde turned to the couch, where emptied boxes sat, the only remnants a few strands of tinsel. "Me too." She smiled, and moved to take the boxes back to the storeroom. That was until a glint caught her eye. "Wait!" She blurted, making Crona jump.

"Wh-what is it?" Crona shivered, wrapping his arms around himself. Maka grabbed the star, the palm of her other hand slapping her forehead lightly.

"I can't believe we almost forgot this..." She murmured, taking a quick step back to the tree. Crona watched as she stood high up on her toes, reaching to place the last decoration on top. A big, silver star. "There. _Now_ we're done." Maka wrapped her arm around Crona and admired the tree once again. "So what do you think? Do you like it?"

Crona felt warmth rise in her cheeks, and smiled lightly.

"Yeah. I really like it."

**A/N: Sorry, that wasn't as obvious as the last ones. .**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Aaaand the last one! Thanks for reading, it's been fun! I'll probably start this up again next year, but till then, Merry Christmas!**

**Fireplace**

**KidxMaka**

The flames lapped hungrily at logs of wood, charring them in dusty black. Maka watched each quick lick of fire, listening to the occasional pop or crackle. It's heat wrapped a blanket of warmth over the room. A warmth that made the window glass drip with condensed air.

Curling up a bit tighter, her head leant against Kid's shoulder, as the pair sat on the couch in front of the fireplace. A book lay in her lap, but she payed no mind to what was written, eyes idly jumping over letters. Her mind was growing weary. And it was becoming harder to keep her eyes open. Blinking heavily, she glanced around the room, smiling slightly at the sight.

Golden baubles glinted in the orange glow of the fire. They were hung on the tree, with other cute decorations, wrapped up with tinsel. The whole thing was symmetrical at Kid's insistence, and she hadn't minded decorating it with him. If there was one time of year to be truly accepting and lenient of other's quirks, then it was Christmas. And the festive spirit had a tight hold on Maka this year.

She sighed slightly, her blinks becoming longer. It had been a long day. Fun, but she was glad it only came once a year. Soon, her breathing evened out, a smile still heavy on her face as she thought back on the day's celebrations. From the cooking, to the presents, to the mistletoe...

Sleep had a hold of her now. The last thing she remembered before she slipped into her dreams was Kid turning to kiss the top of her head.

"Merry Christmas, Maka."

Maybe she dreamed it, but she was sure a 'I love you' followed. Either way, she mumbled "I love you too" before she was out completely.

**A/N: A short, but hopefully very sweet finale. Thanks for reading, and once again a very Merry (belated) Christmas**


End file.
